


Stark Manor

by My_kokoro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Art, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_kokoro/pseuds/My_kokoro
Summary: This is a world where mythological beings exist. Steve is a satyr and suffers from the misconceptions people have against satyrs. His friend, the pixie Jan, tells him about Stark Manor, a place deep in a private forest where lives a community of other creatures. Steve, needing a break from the city, applies for a room in Stark Manor.He has no idea yet that he has found his forever home, his family, and most of all, his true love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Stark Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). Log in to view. 



> Hum so... I read this AMAZING fic where Tony is a satyr and it inspired a story of my own but... I can't write as for now (as you may know my other fics are yet to be updated), but I needed to make something with that energy and ended up drawing Steve and Tony as a satyr and a faun. I will tell more about the story around them in the end notes.  
> I'm... not really good at drawing so I hope you'll forgive the roughness of this drawing. Also I never got to upgrade myself to digital art so this was drawn on paper. I was too afraid to blotch it up so I ended up leaving it on pencil and not trying to color it.  
> I'm posting this before I end up hating it because I can already see all the problems with their anatomy, like I already hate Steve's arm but I'm too afraid to make it worse by redrawing it (I already had to redraw Tony's).  
> So I hope you'll like it better than me. Please leave kudos or a comment if you did, I could really use some encouragement since I'm not doing too well these days and my self-confidence is shot to Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the story takes place in a world where mythological beings exist and live peacefully with humans. Steve is a satyr living in a city. All his life, he had to suffer from the misconceptions people have against satyrs, sometimes to the point of bullying, fetichizing, and discrimination. The most common stereotypes about satyrs are that they are alcoholics and sex offenders. Steve gets to a point in his life where everything becomes too much, and so he starts considering leaving the city. That is when his friend, the pixie Jan, tells him about Stark Manor, a place deep into a private forest where a community of other creatures lives. Her boyfriend, the gnome Hank, already lives there. On her advice, Steve applies for a room in Stark Manor.  
> After an interview with Pepper Potts (who he believes is the landlord), he is accepted and given the keys to his own apartment. Stark Manor is a big hill riddled with round doors and windows (a bit like the Hobbits). Steve gets to meet his neighbors and befriends them - Bucky the wodwos, Natasha the Quelaag, Bruce and Jennifer the trolls (I imagined them as lanky leafy trolls that would turn big when angry), Thor the actual God of thunder, Carol the fairy, Clint the elf, Sam the centaur (whom Steve especially gets along well with because as a centaur, Sam had to bear his own share of prejudice), etc-. But the one who makes Steve feel most at home is the faun, Tony, who is the warmest and most welcoming.  
> Steve and Tony fall in love with each other, but have to face various up and down before they get their happy ever after. I imagined some good old identity porn, as in Steve didn't realize that Tony was the actual landlord, and some misunderstandings (with Tony gifting him wine because himself loves his drink, and asking Steve to help with the vineyard, Steve would first believe that Tony thought satyrs like Steve to be alcoholics). Also, once they start dating, Steve would get insecure over himself, because satyrs are supposed to be sex beasts, kinky and endowed with huge dicks (his would be normal-sized), so he's afraid that Tony would expect such things from him. Satyrs are also supposedly prone to engage into bestiality, so Tony being a faun makes Steve fearful of the judgement of others (since Tony's lower half is one of a goat). Tony would probably have his own insecurities, since he's Tony after all (I imagined him being hesitant in pursuing a serious relationship because of a recent heartbreak).  
> Despite this bit of angst, this fic would have been mostly a heart-warming, cute fic. I don't think I'll be able to write it, but if any of you likes the idea and wants to try it out, be my guest! <3


End file.
